The Bourne Circle
by hr-gw
Summary: This story happens immediately after the film. It follows the alternate ending where Pamela Landy offered Jason the chance to be back on the CIA side. Jason rejected this offer by walking away with his serious injuries. What would happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

A STREET IN MOSCOW

Jason Bourne escaped from the hospital and was heading to the Moscow train station.

_Why Landy wants me to come back? Why is that they just can't leave me alone? What am I going to do now?_

_Leave Moscow. Yes, leave Moscow. But, where can I go?_

Jason asked himself repeatedly. He only knew that he should leave this place as fast as he could. Otherwise, he would be traced by the Police and the CIA spies. He had to act fast. However, where could he go?

He once had a home. But then, it was destroyed a week ago. He didn't have a place that he could relate to.

In the condition like his right now, he should avoid troubles rather than inviting them. After all, he was still too weak to defend a hell lot of enemies.

_The ground is shaking. Shit…. So dizzy now…. Have to carry on. Where to go? Where to go? Fuck it…. Can't see clearly…. Where to go? Where? Oh…_

Jason stopped and leaned against a wall for support. The gunshot and the lack of rest in the past week no doubt made him vulnerable. He didn't know how long he can stand the dizziness. He would faint at any moment, at anywhere.

A good agent is able to evaluate his conditions fairly. A better agent is able to find his way out even the situation is really difficult.

Jason Bourne is one of the best. He understood that he couldn't stay in Moscow. But he knew far better leaving Moscow may cause him even more troubles. After all, police and spies must be ready, waiting for him to show up in the train stations and coach stations. He couldn't risk the possibility of any kind of fighting. Therefore, he should make an unexpected move. He planned to stay. Stay until his body is strong enough to defend himself. At least, it is better to hide than run.

Jason decided to catch a taxi to go to the countryside. But then, he suddenly remembered most taxi drivers had already been warned about him.

_So, no choice. Only subway._

A CAR OF SUBWAY TRAIN

It's ten o'clock in the morning and there were still lots of people on the subway car. Jason felt that it was very hot inside. He could hardly breathe.

"_Are you okay?"_ a young woman asked Jason, in Russian. And then, he noticed. He was shaking.

"_Yes, I'm fine,"_ Jason replied in Russian.

The young woman looked at him with her very blue eyes. She didn't say anything. But, those blue eyes, seemed to tell Jason that she knew he was lying.

She kept looking at him.

"_I'll be fine," _Jason corrected, but this time in English. His Russian is limited. And in the condition as he was, he didn't have the energy to form grammatical Russian.

The young woman looked at him with her very blue eyes and said in perfectly American accent, "It's no good to deny. I can see it."

Jason was visually surprised at her good command of English. He looked at this young woman again. Now, he noticed. She was wearing nice clothes. In a way, she didn't dress like a Russian. Jason should have spotted earlier. She is American. Everything was suspicious about her, particularly the very blue eyes.

_Those blue eyes… they are so familiar._ Jason thought.

He couldn't think. He didn't say anything. He just went to another subway car, with some effort, as others could tell.

The young woman followed him.

Jason said (threatening), "Go away. Don't do anything stupid."

She stopped in front of Jason. She whispered to him, "No need to be scared. I am here to help you."

Jason was shaking involuntarily now. Not because this woman knew that he was in trouble, it was because his body fought for some warmth. He was too weak to stand anymore. He slid down and sit on the floor.

Others watched how silly he looked. He had caught everyone's attention. He knew he clearly shouldn't. And yet, he was helpless. _Damn it._

The young woman said aloud, "See, I told you to stay home and rest. We can meet your parents. Why don't you listen to me?"

Train announcement: BREIAHSG STATION, 15 seconds

She continued, "Now, get up. Let's go home."

Then she helped (or dragged in fact) Jason out of the passenger car. Others lost the interest on them and continued to do whatever they were doing.

She talked to Jason, "Come on, walk properly. We should get out of here before they find us."

Jason said (fighting), "They? Who are they? And, who are you? WHO ARE YOU?"

The young woman replied, "It is not the right time to talk about it. Just trust me."

Jason shook her off and said, "Go away, it's none of your business."

The young woman released Jason. Without support, Jason fell.

Jason felt sick about himself. His situation was desperate. Beside the fact that he couldn't think clearly, he couldn't even handle himself physically.

_Shit… shit…_

Jason didn't have anymore energy to stand up, not mention to walk.

The young woman left Jason alone for a few seconds and then said calmly, "Come on. Don't push yourself. You are in no condition to fight."

She helped Jason up. Jason didn't protest. Like she said, he had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long while since I have updated this. I hope you guys will enjoy it, the second chapter of _The Bourne Circle_. Comments are more than welcome! Thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man and a woman were walking out of the train station.

"Where are we heading to?" Jason asked. He felt being intentionally led to somewhere by this young woman.

"The hotel where you can take a rest," she answered simply. And knowing Jason would not be satisfied with her answer, she added, "Yes, it was planned. I followed you from the moment you left the hospital. The hotel that we are heading to is safe. I've hidden there for a week."

"What? It was planned? Who are you?" Jason asked again.

"I am not your enemy, Jason! Trust me on that. And stop questioning me like I am a criminal!" she frowned and said forcefully. It was clear that she was annoyed and the conversation should end right now.

Jason didn't take the cue and replied furiously, "then, you better stop ignoring my questions!"

"You better stop questioning because if you want to know the answer sooner, please save your energy and concentrate on walking properly," she said.

This brought Jason back to reality. He realised that he was almost wholefully supported by this young lady. She didn't complain about the weight but he felt terrible that he was so weak. So, he shut up.

About 10 minutes later (but for Jason, it seemed like hours), they reached the hotel. It was a busy hotel with different kinds of people, most of them are tourists. The lobby was clean and the counter was extravagant. The decorations were beautiful. One could see plants here and there. The hotel service must be good. There were big smiles on the people's faces. It really was a perfect hiding place for Jason. No one has the time or intention to think about other stuff besides relaxing.

They found their room at last and went inside. The room was bright but quiet. Jason was exhausted and started to feel pain. The morphine he had must have worn off. He sat down on the bed. It wasn't particularly grand but comfortable and clean. The woman gave Jason some panadols to ease the pain. At first, Jason doubted if he should take the pills. What if the pills were toxic? What if they would put him unconscious? But somehow, he figured the woman could actually kill him in easier and more direct way. sAt last he took the pills. The woman told Jason to sleep. She went to the kitchen, saying to cook them some food.

Jason didn't understand why. Somehow he felt safe to be with this young woman, whom he met just a while ago. He closed his eyes, waiting for the panadols to take effect.

The woman went inside the kitchen. She closed the door silently and moved to the farthest corner of the kitchen. She turned on the water tape. The sound of running water was heard. She checked the kitchen door again and made sure no one was here. She dialled a number using her mobile phone.

"Hey, it's me."

"You got him?"

"Yes. Looks shitty though. We need medicine."

"Okay. I'll bring that when I come over."

"When?"

"Now, of course. Be careful and don't let him know or suspect anything about you."

"Be quick! He keeps on asking questions. I have to answer him sooner or later."

She hung up the phone. The kitchen was now completely quiet. It was strangely quiet and she felt not right. _Oh! Where's the sound of the running water? _

She immediately sensed that somebody was behind her. Taking a deep breathe, she turned around.

She actually knew it before she looked back. It was Jason. His gun raised and pointed to her head in no time.

"You are one of them?" Jason asked in a calm voice, surprisingly calm and cold.

The woman shuddered. She knew perfectly well telling lies would do more harm than good this time. Trying to be calm and brave, she answered, "No, I didn't. I called someone who will help us."

"And who is that? The police? The FBI? Or the fucking CIA people?" Jason said. His finger tightened on the trigger. In fact, he's so ready to pull it.

The woman sensed that too. She was shaking all over and only managed to say, "No, no. Don't shoot. You know her!"

Jason stared at her.

She continued, "It's Nicolette. Nicky from the CIA."

"You fucking people," Jason said angrily. He would kill this woman. He would kill this young woman because she lied to him.

"No, no. You misunderstood," the woman said, trying her best to explain herself. "Nicky's ... AhAhAh! Jason, no!!"

Jason pushed her to the wall rudely, picking up a knife.

_Obviously, gunshot will draw other's attention. _

"No, Jason, please. Nicky's on our side. She's coming over, alone and with medication. She's never going to betray us."

Jason pointed the knife to her stomach, moving from left to right. And then, he moved the knife upwards, placing it in front of her heart.

There was a moment of silence. The room was hot.

Jason showed determination in his eyes. She could see that and was really scared. She's white. She hoped Nicky would be here soon enough to save her. _You have to come quickly, Nicky. _However, it took more than 1 second, which was the time Jason needed to stab her, for Nicky to arrive here. She knew she had to gather herself. Otherwise, it's just the end.

"Everything is going to be fine. We are here to help you," she said.

"I have long learnt not to believe people from the CIA. And in fact, I don't believe in anyone at all," Jason said, his knife was now placed close to the woman's neck. _Was he just threatening her? Would he really hurt this woman? _Jason continued, "They are coming to kill me. And so do you."

At that instant, Jason added pressure to the knife. Some blood dripped down from the woman's neck.

"Give me 10 minutes to prove myself," the woman said, "just 10 minutes."

"Now, tell me. Who are you?"

"I'm Jess, Nicky's younger sister. I've met you before in Paris. But I suppose you must've forgotten about me. That's why I didn't tell you until now,"

"Are you Treadstone?"

"No. But I worked for Treadstone."

"That makes you my enemy."

_Ding Dong Ding Dong._

The door bell rang at such a perfect time. Jess just hoped that Nicky have brought a navy here.s

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just want to say it's incredibly difficult to write a story. I know that I am not a good writer but I promise I will try to be a better one! Please leave comment.


End file.
